User blog:Imouto-tan/Jewel
The Jewels are powerful race who has the innate ability to generate and manipulate Mana. 90% of Jewels in the world are females. There are special Jewels that has extraordinary and unique powers that are called, Oddities. Jewels and Gemstones alike have to get yearly check ups at the Tsundere Hospital. Jewels were meant by Sateriasis (the Magic God who created them) to be a "deadly weapon of cosmic scale", Cosmic-level weapons. Jewel children are considered powerful enough to conquer some of the weaker planets. Overview Aoi-chan: Jewels and Gemstones comprise only 20% of the living population of Earth, with the remaining 80% being either incapable or unwilling to use Magic and would rather use Magitech or Ki combat for mundane purposes. Jewels are often affiliated with a school in which they study to enhance their powers further or a Guild (if they live in Fennmont), where they can take on missions as a source of personal income and adventure. Magic is not a "miracle," but has the power to overcome "logic", "common sense", "natural laws" and "reality" stemming from "logic" itself. The stronger one's determination and mind is, the stronger one's Magic will be. The ability to use magic comes from the study, practice and experience as well as the individual's own magical power. While any human is able to use magic with proper study and practice, Witches and Jewels from families with long magical heritages possess a natural affinity for magic practices. Employing any Magic drains Mana whether from the Jewel or from an external source, with the exception of Magic Apps which feed off of the Magic Communication Device's battery life. S-Rank Jewels are extraordinarily powerful Jewels, and usually number among the most powerful individuals in the guild or school itself. Only officially recognized S-Rank Mages are able to undertake difficult S-Rank and Wizard Saint Jobs; lower-ranked Mages may only accept an S-Rank mission if an officially recognized S-Rank Jewel or Wizard Saint is also participating alongside them. However, in return, the pay is very good, easily going into millions of Destins. Naming Jewel ability names are decided on by the school, simple ones such as Electrokinesis or Psychokinesis. However, there are also jewel abilities that are decided by the student like Killer Makeout. It is unknown what criteria are required to have one name their own jewel ability, though uniqueness of the ability may be a factor. Characteristics Aki-chan: Jewels are beings who have great talent in the use of Magic and some Jewels are born with Magical Powers and can easily employ magical objects. All Jewels emit Mana, which is unique to the Jewel's body, for example: a electrokinetic Jewel will unconsciously cause electronics in their surroundings to shut down and stop working more than any other person due to their Mana. Regarding abilities, all Jewels can only be proficient in one type of Magic, for example: Victoria Amicus is an "Illusion Master" and is highly skilled in making illusions that effects reality. All kinds of Magic are used on Earth, and they possess many avenues for usage, such as offense, defense and supporting. Some powerful Jewels (or certain other magical beings) are able to pass on Magics, often the most rare, to other Mages for them to utilize. Doing this leaves a mark in the form of a tattoo on the Mage's body that seems to fade away if they don't have access to the Magic that was given to them. Aoi-chan: Moreover, Jewel abilities are categorized as either Active, Meta, Passive, Programmable, Transformation or Oddity abilities and within these six categories there are many subcategories. Active refers to a Jewel knowingly having to use their power to create a magical effect, whilst passive has the Jewel subconsciously effect their surroundings with their magic. Meta category powers are considerably stronger than the other categories and usually allows the user to manipulate reality or concepts. Programmable refers to a Jewel being able to make their Magic to work certain ways by making certain activation conditions for it to be used. Finally, Transformation refers to a Jewel being able to take on a temporary alteration of some kind. However, two or more can be present at the same time in a Jewel, such as Celia Kurami's subconscious reversal ability. Oddity category innate magics are by far the most bizarrely unique magics, as these magics are impossible to define by Jewel standards. Oddities are born with powers that (typically) exist outside of Logic, are sometimes downright peculiar or somehow allows them to achieve impossible feats by ignoring logic and reality. i.e. Baldness Inducement, Subjective Ability or Hypno-Boobies Magic Deliberation It is the act similar to meditation, but is accompanied by speaking a mantra or chant which is filled with reversals of reality logic. This can be used to increase the output of a magical energy, speed up Regeneration or even undo the effects of magic nullification drugs. Chuunibyou Delusions A Magic God level ability, which allows the user to turn chunni desires into laws of reality. The desire is so strong that they ignore the surrounding reality (physical rules of the universe) and embodies the reality of any, even the absurd things. Chuunibyou Delusions requires an extraordinary faith in something. Desire Manifesting creates its own conceptual effect, and uses existing in the universe, it will work, even if it contradicts the rules of the universe, logic and common sense, because in fact it is another world, and there are other rules. Innate Magical Field The concept of an Innate Magical Field is having one's inner world materialized and projected onto reality. This ability is a similar and dissimilar method of "world creation magic", but rather than reshaping the world at their will, Innate Magical Field allows only for the creation of a set world that defines the user. They force all things to obey their rules, but it is limited only to that one pattern. The created worlds are completely cut off from normal reality, projecting their internal landscape and sealing off the regular World. Each field has a different appearance based on who created them. All Jewels who can do this has absolute god-like control over all reality and events within their own Innate Magical. =Abilities= Mana Manipulation Jewels have the natural ability to control the magical energy known as Mana, allowing them to generate very powerful energy blasts even at young ages. An average Jewel's energy blast is powerful enough to completely wipe out a large city, while the most powerful Jewels can easily destroy entire planets with just one blast. Also, any energy lost during a battle, will be completely restored, and, in some cases, multiplied, after a short time of resting. A Jewel's body is like a power generator and can produce output equivalent to two USAs yearly power consumption. All types of Mana is deadly toxic to non-Jewels and cannot be harnessed by others unless they have special equipment. When in Mystic Force Mode, the Jewel gains Nigh-Omnipotent mastery of magic. Magic gods have complete Omnipotent mastery of their Magic. Magic Gods are able to unleash such intense Mana, they shake the entire Iloneverse, a realm of infinite size. Supernatural Physical Condition Jewels are many times stronger and faster than the average peak Olympic athletes. They display a physical condition far beyond peak Olympic athletes, showing in battle displays likened to a "dimension that is completely separated from all of the physical laws of this universe." Simple hand-to-hand combat between two Jewels is enough to wreck a small country in a manner able to be compared to having been carpet-bombed, damaging the ground with only their footfalls, destroying the land around them with only the backlash caused by their spells clashing, and blowing away city blocks from simply launching their spells. The usage of their full power can easily leave an entire planet in complete ruin. A single Wizard Saint has the power to destroy an Archangel that exist beyond time and physics altogether, and can even have universes as extension of their selves if serious. Both their movement speed and dexterity is enough to make them invisible to the Foo Fighter's Super-Fast Camera that can capture light as it travels, looking like a blur of color when running past and only leaving the aftershocks of their attacks to be felt by onlookers. It may be still advantageous to use a motorized vehicle in a pursuit due to it only relying on its fuel rather than using their own energy while running on foot. Not bound by normal logic, they are able to move up the sides of buildings simply by kicking off the sides. The Wizard Saints has dodged a multi-galaxy spanning explosion. Their attacks all move many times faster than light ever could. B-Rank Jewels and higher can keep up with the Angel Vehicles that can cross the Great Azure, millions of times larger than the human world (aka the Universe), in a half day. Mystic Force Jewels can even keep up with an Archangel's or Deadly Sin's immeasurable speed, and when exerting this maximum power-up, can even move fast enough that time itself appears frozen to them and they exist through 1/2 of time, making them nigh-omnipresent with time. Magic Gods are beyond the concept of speed. A Jewel's senses, reflexes, and mental calculations are also boosted to accommodate the enhanced superhuman physical condition. A Jewel's entire body (skin, muscle, and bone tissues) is 5 times as dense than that of a normal human's and is virtually impervious to all physical damage that isn't caused by another Jewel or something of similar strength. Enhanced Mental Perception All Jewels possesses the ability to sense & comprehend things on levels that far exceed human capabilities. They can perceive different sensory spectra beyond the regular norm. Supernatural Regeneration Jewels can heal themselves automatically with their mana from almost any kind of injury and they can even regrow severed appendages if given early and proper medical treatment. However, this comes at the price of reducing and shortening a Jewel's overall lifespan if used often. There are a few Jewels that possesses the special ability to regenerate their bodies after being erased from existence. A-Class and S-Class Jewels possess the ability to heal and regenerate the wounds of other Jewels at extraordinary rates. To do this, they release a field of mana that activates an individual's healing capabilities upon contact, and enhances and accelerates the body's' natural healing ability. Their regeneration can also protect the user from certain death as long as the user has enough mana. They can survive dismemberment and often times continue to fight despite their wounds. They can survive their heads being destroyed 30 times in a row without losing their memories. Even without Mana they can heal themselves at moderate speeds. A single Jewel has the power to threaten all the pantheons of gods in a planet. Immense Pain Tolerance All female Jewels possess a large tolerance to physical pain and are capable of tolerating severe injuries to their person and still continues fighting, and showing no signs of slowing down despite their own injuries. Eggs Once pregnant, no matter how early in the pregnancy it is, the Jewel's egg cannot be harmed by outside forces. Strong Jewels can only be impregnated by another strong Jewel. Immortality The Jewels are gifted meta-immortality and lack the Concept of Death. They are immune to the effects of aging and won't age after reaching adulthood allowing them to stay at peak forever. Jewels are so immortal that not even the Embodiment of Death could affect them in any way, despite Death physically manifesting in an attempt to end the entire species unnatural deathlessness. They are even unable to die by any means whether natural, supernatural or conceptual. When "killed" they can restore themselves instantly from any form of damage, condition, or death like it never happened, and reappear anywhere they wish. When this happens they come back far stronger than they were previously. In all honesty Jewels have caused so much damage in both heaven, purgatory and hell that they have been permanently banned from all afterlifes, rendering them completely unable to die or to be erased. Only the resident Omnipotent, Ilona, can kill a Witch or Jewel for good. Enhanced Resistance Female Jewels and Gemstones have an absolute immunity to mind manipulation and all forms of possession (body swapping included); furthermore, those that tries to forcibly possess or mind control a Jewel have an always fatal rejection. Depending on the Jewel's rank they could also bypass Magic Nullification and Magic Immunity. Jewels are immune to having their physiology, biology and minds altered by outside forces. They may still become ill, but not fatally so and only with the common cold. Only special types of drugs can affect Jewels. Jewels are able to survive even after their soul has been ripped out of their body and destroyed, they can survive supernova and arctic temperatures with ease, can move unhindered in slowed and stopped time. They can even breathe in space and underwater without any adverse effects to their health. Even while unconscious and without their auras, a Jewel is capable of surviving re-atmospheric reentries with no negative effect to their bodies. All Jewels are highly resistant to high amounts of pressure and gravity. They are immune to all known radiation, from radiation poisoning to ionizing radiation. Mystic Force Jewels are able to survive universe-clashing forces with essentially no harm, or even take Galaxy-destroying finger-pokes from Magic Gods, with little issue. Magic Gods are beyond the concept of durability and endurance. The are also complete immune to having their Genes and DNA destroyed or altered. Their immunities and resistances cannot be bypassed. Superhuman Strength All Jewels are superhumanly strong with the average Jewel male able to lift (press) far in excess of 200,000,000 tons under optimal conditions and the average Jewel female able to lift (press) far in excess of 190,000,000 tons under optimal conditions and they can lift two times that amount with their legs. Through tough training, Jewels are able to reach new levels of power, and the more intense training and fights they go through, the stronger they become. If a Jewel survives a near-death experience through extreme injury to the body, then, when the body recuperates, the Jewel grows much stronger than they were previously, their body adapting to compensate for the damage dealt, essentially evolving their power, the more they fight. The stronger a female Jewel gets, the more curvy and womanly her body becomes. It is impossible for Female Jewels to be fat, which they all just have a toned sexy body. Keep in mind these are a Jewel's strength feats without their Mana Circuits. Mystic Force Jewels, possess an astronomical level of physical strength, capable of crumbling apart the entire universe and even shattering the boundaries of space and time when clashing with another Mystic Force user. Magic Gods are beyond the concept of Strength. Superhuman Stamina The musculature of a Jewel produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the muscles of human beings. An average Jewel can exert themselves at peak capacity for about 72 hours before fatigue impairs them. Innate Multilingualism Thanks to the their Innate Multilingualism, Jewels can communicate and can understand and utilize verbal or non-verbal communication without any prior knowledge of the language. They can also be understood by other races. Some female Jewels can only assimilate and master other languages by making physical contact (i.e. kissing) with someone who already knows the language. One of a Kind Jewels are born with an inability to be copied perfectly and their powers are exclusive to them. Jewels are immune to all superpower-altering powers. Gift of Motherhood Detection Jewel Females can tell when other women are pregnant just by looking at her hips and the way she walks. Sensing A F-Rank Jewel has at least a 100,000 km sensing distance. Mid-Air Hike The Mid-Air Hike is a double-jump technique that all Jewels can innately preform. The user concentrates magical energy into the area beneath their feet, creating a temporary platform they can jump off of. The actual color of the platform generally varies between users. Jun can perform two Mid-Air Hikes in a row, without touching the ground between jumps. Adaptability Jewels are capable of surviving in any environment no matter how extreme it is. Other Mana Circuits Mana Circuits are a pseudo-nervous system that spreads itself through the Jewel body. Their normal functions are to act as paths that convert Mana into usable energy, but humans learned how to control it and use it to perform magic. Mana Circuits are something unnatural for the human body and their activity will cause pain and numbness to the Mage. As like any other organ, the number of Mana Circuits that one possesses is determined at birth and cannot decrease or increase naturally, meaning that those from older lineages will be more powerful. Note that number is not everything, and quality and precision of the Mana Circuits are also an important factor that differs from lineage to lineage. The Yakushi bloodline is known for producing females with a low quantity of Mana Circuits, but the great quality of their Mana Circuits is more than enough to compensate for that. Meanwhile, the Amicus possess a powerful brand of Mana Circuits known as Noble Mana Circuits. It is unknown whether they are physical pathways throughout the body, or metaphysical pathways of energy, like chakra points in Hindu lore. Mana Circuits are “opened” when magical energy is run through them for the first time. From that point on, the user can activate them at will through the use of a mental trigger. Furthermore, powerful Jewels can activate their Mana Circuits without triggers. Their Quality and Quantity are ranked through letters like Jewel ranks, and their Composition often varies between Jewels. Divine Mana Circuits allow their possessor to touch the origin of everything in order to use it, and to sense its use. Under optimal conditions, these is the main source of a Jewel's superhuman strength as they are contingent upon exposure to more Mana and certain emotions. Their biological make up includes a number of organs which lack analogues in humans. It is believed that between one or more of these and their bio-cellular matrix, magical energy is stored for later use. This allows for the use of their superhuman strength to fade when mana is not available instead of immediate failure. Elemental Affinity Unlike mana that exists in nature, those that are situated within Jewels possess an affinity to elements. These elemental attributes are one of the aspects that differentiate one Jewel from another. There are mainly 5 great attributes in the world, which are fire, water, wind, earth and lightning. From these attributes, several other elements can be derived. Since a Jewel can only be affiliated to a single element, it prevents them from using spells outside of their element. However, it also allows them to use other magic with an added attribute according to their individual affinity, such as earth-based construction spells or water-based healing spells. On unique occasions, it has been proven through scientific endeavor (and sometimes genetics) that a Jewel could be born with more than one elemental affinity. Milk Quality and Potency 21 year old Female Jewels who went through Pseudopregnancy can naturally produce a mystical substance that can be drawn from their breasts; the substance allows the drinker the ability to enhance their powers for a set period of time. The breast milk is a mixture of the woman's Mana drawn from their breasts, as such, when someone draws this substance from a woman's breasts they are drinking their energy. In any case, the act of having their milk drawn from their body usually leaves the woman drained of energy to varying degrees depending on their health and how much milk was drawn. As the potency of milk varies depending on how much of it is laced with Mana, the quality of a girl's milk depends on the girl's physical health, physical development and their mental and emotional state. The higher the quality of milk , the further boost the drinker will receive upon consuming it. Factors that may positively affect a girl's Amrita include: *Physical health of the girl/woman (much like normal breast milk, smoking and drugs will negatively affect the quality of milk). *Physical development (it is generally considered that a girl with larger breasts will carry more mana-infused milk within themselves than a girl with small breasts. As a girl will only be able to give a certain amount of milk before needing to rest or risk dying, larger breasts/larger milk volume is considered beneficial). Non-mother Jewels regularly produces large quantities of breast milk, enough to feed an entire country, whilst, both pregnant and mother Jewels produce enough for two countries. If she is not milked, her breasts become even more swollen and heavier than usual, which is very uncomfortable, if not painful, for her. Their milk is very tasty, rich, and creamy. Like all Breast milk, a Jewel's own has antibodies that prevent the growth of germs and bacteria, enabling it to be used to treat infections (they sell their milk as both a drink and an antiseptic spray). The stimulation of their nipples promotes the production and release of large amounts of oxytocin and prolactin. Personality Jewels tend to share common personality traits, even at young ages. Being peaceful people, they share an innate enjoyment for helping and caring, choosing peace over conflict with others. Jewels are typically very passive aggressive and open-hearted, with a great amount of patience. Male Jewels appear to be arrogant at times, leading them to allow enemies to gain advantages in battle just for fun. Jewel women have strong willed personalities and such characteristics are sought out as mates for male Jewels. Jewel women are highly reliable, has an indomitable spirit, and on top of that, they are tender & motherly. Due to their nature, Jewels tend to have violent thoughts. Being weapons of war, the Jewels are believed to not possess the emotion of love (or rather not truly able to grasp its meaning). They do seem to have the rest of the wide range of emotions. Intelligence Male Jewels are considered for the most part to be comparable in intelligence to humans but have majorly faster mental & sensory processing capabilities due to their heightened speed. Due to a Jewel's overall power, their level of guile is generally downplayed. Perhaps as a byproduct of their speed and reflexes, Jewels are also abnormally quick learners, able to process large amounts of information within a limited amount of time. Jewels also have near perfect memories, even from the time they were babies. Jewel females come equipped with an instinctive knowledge concerning sex with men. Female Jewels usually all have intelligence and knowledge that overwhelmingly surpasses human geniuses, and there are even Jewels who can devise various new spells, magical items, and medicines. Enhanced Beauty Jewels are a race known for their beauty, who although look human enough, are endowed with the most beautiful voices and appearances in the multiverse only rivaled by Witches and Goddesses. Appetite Jewels usually eat 5 times more food than humans to maintain their metabolism. Jewels are noted for having ravenous, and seemingly insatiable appetites. Due to their inhuman physical condition and immense power, the Jewels' energy and nutritional intake requirements are a great deal higher than Humans. Their physical anatomy also requires a much higher metabolism than humans, allowing them to consume mass quantities of food while still maintaining their sexily toned physique. Jewels are resistant to becoming overweight as part of them having an attractive & curvy figure that regulates the amount of fat that their bodies have at one time. The exception of this is breast fat. Reproduction Female Jewels have a sexual reproduction system that allows them to mate and successfully reproduce with any other gender or species as well as produce fertile offspring together. It doesn't matter if it's their sweat, spit, pre-cum or anything else. Every last one of a male Jewel's body fluids serve as a powerful aphrodisiac that multiplies a female's pleasure once she is exposed to them. Their sperm has the most powerful aphrodisiac effect out of all of their bodily fluids. Their aphrodisiac body fluids are designed to alter a woman's body chemistry and accelerate ovulation. The force of massive amounts of semen that their body releases assures near instantaneous impregnation regardless of protections. Male Jewels are capable of impregnating practically any race alive however most of their sperm carries the X-chromosome. A male's sperm is known to give the drinker 10lbs of muscle per ounce that they drank and it taste like their favorite food. Physical Appearance Jewel females are outwardly very similar to that of humans, with the exception of their curvaceous and voluptuous body. Naturally growing stronger as they mature, they commonly gain a very muscular, highly sexy, and well-defined built. In addition, they seem to possess large hearts and large lungs. However, humans, merfolk, and various other humanoid races also share the same blood types and can have transfusions, provided that the blood type matches. Jewel characteristics vary, but there are visible patterns based on location. For example, Asian Jewels generally have creamy white skin, wider hips and very long, multicolored hair, whilst European Jewels are fairer with lighter hair. Pseudopregnancy All Female Jewels appear to undergo one final growth spurt at the age of 20, when the body seems to finalize its physical maturity. Growth in muscle mass and breasts growth can clearly be seen, with even some height gained. Female Jewels get greater depth to the chest, pectorals, neck, buttocks, shoulders, and thighs, with other muscles increasing in size and definition after that. During this final growth spurt the body also goes into pseudopregnancy which is when the womb expands and lactation occurs but no actual baby. Pseudopregnancy goes on for nine months then stops. Lactation continues even after the pseudopregnancy ends. Pseudopregnancy has a tremendous effect on the body of a woman. In addition to the rapid weight gain, the body produces large quantities of estrogen and progesterone to both stop the menstrual cycle and to prepare the mother to produce milk for the infant. With pseudopregnancy, women began manifesting new abilities and strengthening their existing ones. A girl can get pregnant as early as 9 or 10 years old, with 10 years being the most common in the Imoutoverse. Large Breasts Female Jewels, once they reach puberty, have large breasts do to the majority of their Mana Circuits being located within the breasts. The larger the breasts the more Mana Circuits that they have, furthermore, female Jewels with large breasts also have greater strength than smaller-chested female Jewels. Conversely, smaller chested girls are significantly faster than normal. Large Breasted Jewels have less strain on their back and neck due to their breasts being enchanted with their anti-physics aura and having naturally stronger back & neck muscles and a much more powerful spine. A Jewel's breasts and back become sore once each month. A Jewel's breasts absorbs shock and impacts to them basically negating all damage. Jewel boobs are not subject to the same laws of physics as real boobs. They become weightless, defy gravity, logic and physics all during battle. However, during physical activities they still behave like human boobs under the forces of the universe. If a Jewel accidentally bust her body's energy flow out of alignment, at seemingly random intervals, that energy clots and fires off in an improper direction which in turn causes her chest to surge outward in size. She can meditate and expel this energy to heal herself afterward, but only until the next time it happens again. Almost all pubescent or post-pubescent women have massive breasts and hips, with properly proportionate waistlines and visible toned musculature. Their breasts are usually the size of their head or slightly larger. The bigger the breasts, the more charismatic and perky the female is. *In rare contrast, however, the shyer girl the more likely that she will be blessed with extremely colossal breasts. Sexuality Because it is instinctual for female jewels to accept superior males as husbands, they can sense the existence of men who will eventually become powerful. Just by stroking with their slender fingertips, they can provide a man with comfortable pleasure. In fact, it's said they can even cause a man to ejaculate at will with only a single fingertip. Jewel women are especially proud of their breasts, and they can freely change the shape to please the man they love by gently enveloping his manhood and sweetly melting his mind with pleasure. A woman will often press her huge breasts up against her husband as an expression of affection. If he responds by rubbing her breasts, it'll be considered a return of affection and she'll be extremely pleased. If she presses her breasts up against him more firmly than normal, it's a sign that she's interested in mating. Jewel females with full breasts can insert the penis between them, and then while using their hands to freely change the shape of their soft breasts, they give the man a sweet, melty pleasure. Since they have boundless stamina, they take much pleasure in unilaterally having sex with a men, and they like rough sex. Their huge breasts, which have quite a weighty feel to them, are pressed against a man's body while having sex and can provide a man with pleasure while freely changing shape. However, at the same time, their breasts are very sensitive, so they can experience intense pleasure just by rubbing them against a man's body. For that reason, when their breasts are touched by a man, pleasure attacks them like a current of electricity coursing through their body. Just having them groped and rubbed will induce enough waves of pleasure to bring them to climax again and again. Once a year Jewel women reaches the peak of her fertility on Eve of a Full Moon. Quite outstandingly, they have evolved to the point that they enter their estrous cycles simultaneously. In short they have a 100% chance of getting pregnant on the Eve of a Full Moon. The afflicted have the inside of their body violated by magical energy, and then their body begins to naturally prepare for intercourse with a man. They end up in a state where their body flushes hotly, yearning for a man, the throbbing is intense. Their sex organs adapt to their “husband” once they get a husband and change into organs specialized for sharing pleasure with their husband. Jewel females are always in a state where they're draped in magical energy. This magical energy that is released is used by them unconsciously for various purposes. When they have sex with a man, the energy serves to protect the man's body. No matter how roughly and how long they have sex, the man's body never enters an abnormal state worse than fatigue, and he can never die due to sex. Their bodies have a property that causes them to swell up when they absorb moisture, which includes: their breasts, buttocks, thighs, etc. also swell, changing into an even more voluptuous body. Since the amount of bodily fluids secreted will also increase, they will try to discharge it by actively kissing their husband. Usually after sex, they affectionately stroke their man and embrace him firmly between their breasts. Also, when they sleep, they embrace their man the same way as a little girl sleeping with a plush toy, all while enjoying rubbing their face against him. Their vagina lustfully hungers for a man, and while it is elastic enough to easily completely engulf a penis, once inserted, it will be held snugly inside and won't be let go. Love juice is excessively secreted just like saliva and used as a lubricant, and the penis is greedily devoured with a squish, making the man their prisoner. When taking in a penis, the vagina changes shape to match it, and when they rock their hips, at the same time, the flesh enveloping the penis can freely stroke it. This results in a two-fold pleasure that‘s like being milked by a vagina and caressed at the same time, which causes most men to ejaculate at once. Their body, which is firm during battle and physical activities, will loosen up during sex, and their figure changes to be favorable to males, feeling pleasant to embrace, combining softness and resilience in such a way that if a man runs his fingers over their breasts and buttocks, the softness allows his fingers to easily sink in, as if to indicate a willingness to receive a male, and the resilience is enough to push them back. Scientist have yet to explain how the pupils of Jewel women metamorphose into heart-like shapes when aroused. Unlike the vast majority of human cultures that demonizes rape victims, holds virginity in high esteem, out of marriage sex and out of wedlock children; Destiny City's culture does not join in on these things. The ancient Japanese custom called Yobai (夜這い?, "Night crawling") was assimilated into Destiny City culture in the early 1400s and it is usually practiced by young unmarried men and women; it is very common all over Destiny City. At night, young unmarried women or men would have to silently enter houses with young unmarried men or women. The woman would silently crawl into the man's room and make her intentions known. If the man consented, they would sleep together. By the morning she would still be there. It was common for young people to find a husband/wife like this. Pregnancy In Jewels Compared to humans and other species, it is harder for them to get pregnant. Jewel couples inevitably have far more sex than human couples, but even so, it's much more difficult for them to become pregnant compared to humans. It makes Jewels that much more overjoyed when they do become pregnant. They are ecstatic to become a mother and carry the crystallization of the love they share with their husband in their own womb. They end up feeling even more enamored with the child they carry in their own stomach and their husband who made them pregnant. The growth of the embryo in the mother's womb is fueled by the mother's magical energy, so the mother will need more energy than usual. Jewels who become mothers will then seek even more mana. Also, the child can store up magical energy if the husband continues to pour energy into the mother while she's pregnant. Moreover, it seems they become uneasy during pregnancy. An expectant mother will demand even more attention from her husband. Under such circumstances, give her what she wants. Hold her tight and gently caress her even when not having sex. The scent and body warmth of her husband is what will calm her down the most. It's important to do these things for her pleasure. The unborn child able to magically protect their mother from harm. Clothing Jewels are naturally very insecure about their bodies and prefer clothes that aren't very revealing which could even be described as modest and wholesome. That's probably not their intention at all, however. This, too, is an adaptation that evolved so they could evoke feelings of love and fondness from men who prefer that sort of outward appearance. It's no different in that the whole point of it is to show off for men. Female Jewels rarely directly seduce men, but nevertheless, because of their appearance, they're good at getting men in the mood, and in most cases, men will be eager to seize their heart. What's considered fashionable to them are clothes for the purpose of charming men that further accentuate their own attractiveness. Under the pretense of fashion, they investigate men's tastes and inclinations. Some even fuss more than usual about tailoring their clothes for a particular man so that they can receive all the lust of the man they're targeting. Aura Aura is the manifestation of one's soul and willpower in the Imoutoverse, and can be used for a wide range of abilities. The specific abilities and their strengths differ from individual to individual and are dependent on a number of factors, such as experience, training, and innate skill. Everyone's Aura has a different and unique scent, taste, and color. Skilled users of Aura can create their own barriers or even increase their own abilities in some way. Weapons and armor can also act as a conduit for Aura, allowing for an even wider range of offensive and defensive capabilities. The strength of an Aura degrades with continual use. This limits the applications of Aura in combat as, with time or heavy use, a person's Aura will decay to the point where their defenses are left weakened. The aura protects the user and anyone who is running with the user or carried by the user, from the effects of using their speed. This includes friction and airborne particulate matter. It protects the user from injury from high speed impacts such as punches that they deliver and receive from their opponents. During battle the aura becomes a suit of armor in order to protect that wearer from harm, but despite its heavy appearance, the armor does not appear to impede movement in any way. Gemstones Aki-chan: Espers (or more commonly Gemstones) are the Psychic equivalent of Jewels and most Gems are born with various Psychic Powers, and the reason that the USA started to create Anti-Magic and Anti-Psychic weapons to compensate for their lack of Jewels and Gems. There are currently 1,759 confirmed Gemstones in the world. In extension to this, it has been speculated that there maybe people who have not realized that they have powers, or that their certain propensities or idiosyncrasies, as subtle as a huge bust size, or multilingualism may actually be a Gemstone. Unlike their magical counterparts, Gemstones can be proficient in many types of Psychic Powers, but strain their minds if they use too many at once and for too long. Much like Jewels their powers are categorized as either Active, Meta, Passive or Programmable abilities. =Other Types of Jewels= Psycho-Jewels/Esper-Magician hybrids: Jewels that either use magic with their minds or can make magical phenomenon happen by using psychic powers. i.e. Psionic Magic Transcendence or Phenomenon Magic Jewel Matrimony: Jewel Matrimony are marriages that had began in the early 1900s. It became more popular during the early Sengoku period in Japan, whilst, it became popular with the European and American Jewels before World War One. The purpose of these marriages was choosing mates for the sole purpose of making a powerful offspring. The children tend to develop powers that are an amalgamation of their parents' powers; this tends to happen if the parents' powers are very compatible. They usually don't show any signs of inheriting any powers, traits, or skills of their parents at all, they do eventually manifest them during their fourteenth birthday. Not only do female Jewels that are born from Jewel Matrimony inherit a fusion of her parents' powers, but she will look exactly like her mother did in her youth. The children usually inherit the knowledge of their parents' talents and skills. Babies born from Jewel Matrimony can inherit any spell both their parents know. While genetics are some factor in the overall power level of the child, the fetus must also gestate in the womb of a powerful Jewel mother with lots of Mana to reach its full potential. Jewel Matrimony appears to have greater strength in successive generations, especially when combined across multiple ancestral lines. The ability to have a child by Jewel Matrimony is only carried within certain bloodlines and became increasingly rare due to many of these lines resorting to incest in order to produce powerful children; however, the Fukushi clan used a different method to keep genetic defects from crippling the family bloodline. The Fukushi clan went through centuries worth of selective marriage among the other nobility (other Jewel Matrimony born Jewels) have led to the children of the Fukushi clan all being insanely powerful and potentially dangerous. According to Professor Lailah Alvah, Jun Fukushi's abilities are the strongest and most potent her bloodline has ever produced. Jewel Forgeries: Jewel Forgeries are artificial Jewels. They were created by Donald Malphas in his plan to defeat the Thirteen Wizard Saints. The masks that they wear are used to hypnotize the Forgeries into obeying Donald. The masks accomplish this by electrically stimulating the nucleus accumbens, a major controller of pleasure and addiction in the brain. This would help explain some of the suicidal obedience that Forgeries exhibited, as experiments with rats in the 1950's showed that they preferred the stimulation over even food and water and when the stimulation was left to their control they all perished from exhaustion. Unlike Jewels, they are normal humans who do not have Mana Circuits or any Magical capabilities, but are capable of mimicking Jewel abilities thanks to the use of the newly created Injection Crystals. Jewel Classing Exam Aoi-chan: To gain an official class, a Jewel must pass an entrance exam for their respective academy be it DMA or Kizuna. The entrance exam consists of seven parts: *'Aoi-chan': 1.Fitness Test- The fitness portion of the test tests agility and physical strength. The known components of this portion of the exam included: a hike, scavenger hunt, 10 Kilometer Race, 100 meter Buttwalk, 100 butt figure-eights, 100 squats, Triathlon, Magic dodgeball, extreme puzzle solving, arm wrestling, and obstacle course. *'Aoi-chan': 2.Written Test- The actual content of the written test is currently unknown but, what can be said about it is that the written test is designed to assess the student's general thinking process and critical thinking skills; it also has multiple essay sections. The first nine questions are themselves a hidden purpose test of skill: The questions are too difficult for most students to know, but there are two fake candidates taking the test. There are proctors watching the candidates, and any would-be student caught cheating three times is automatically failed, along with everyone in their row and anyone that they know. The key to passing the test is to figure out how to get the answers without getting caught, as a test of the student's information-gathering skills. The proctors usually pretend not to notice some of the cheating, but presumably give penalties for what they consider to be substandard information gathering. *'Aki-chan': 3.Magical Ability Test- The magical ability test is a regular testing event in Destiny City to determine the power levels of the students, which is apparently supposed to be done at least three times a school year. Although, the test can apparently be done as well during special occasions and sport physical examinations. Each test is different depending on the Jewel's powers, such as using magic to levitate a heavy weight or using magic to perfectly balance a raw egg upside-down on a surface without any support, Clairvoyants having to guess what shape is printed on an Zener ESP Card or using Ice Magic trying to freeze a swimming pool. Having successfully finished a magical ability test, one can either go up a class or remain in the same class, though it is unknown if an Jewel can actually go down a class. The power level of the Jewel is saved into the city's Data Banks promptly after finishing the test. *'Aki-chan': 4. Magic Power- Mages are ranked based on the abilities from Class S to F. The Magic Power of a Mage is assigned according to International Standards. Currently, Magic Power standards are evaluated by: #Interference Strength (Strength of their Magic Formulas for casting Spells) #Capacity / Scale of Magic Formulas (Magic Tolerance) #Processing Power of Magic (Speed of Magic Design and Spell rewriting) It is stressed throughout the school year that despite what was once believed, Magic Power is not indicative of combat ability. *'Aki-chan': 5.Magic Aptitude test- A simple test that is based on Mana levels and synchronicity between students and Magic Apps and Magitech. The test itself consist of activating a standard Magic Communication Device. The aptitude is measured by the amount of Mana that the tester requires to activate it. An average person requires 30 units of mana for the activation, while someone like Maelys Ban needs only 15. *'Aoi-chan': 6.Hidden Purpose Test- A test to eliminate the many people who want to enroll into DMA or Kizuna. The test is to carry a bag of ice to the top of Destiny City Skyline within a day. However, the administrators set it so it was very difficult (but not impossible) to reach the top. Such as adding sugar to the ice to make it melt faster, certain floors have the temperatures raised to intense levels and being chased by powerful familiars and flamethrower mounted Guard Bots. The administrators are looking for those with determination who can make it to the top, regardless of how difficult or challenging the test was. However the test doesn't end there as then the students are sent off to play a nearby Tawawa's Café to play some games. One is a karaoke machine, another a punching bag, and another a "rock-paper-scissors" type of game. The bag tests Mana Control, the karaoke machine tests how well they can sync up with comrades and the rock-paper-scissors game tests magical awareness. *'Aki-chan': 7.Following Instructions Test- The final part of the exam is simply a test to see if the students can follow instructions: At the top of the paper, the students are told to read the entire test, and then perform the tasks. The tasks can include anything from simple math, to standing on one foot while singing the national anthem. The trick is of course that one of the last instructions on the page is: "Ignore all the other tasks. All you need to do to pass is to write your name at the bottom of the paper." Most students will ignore the first instruction, and properly look like fools to the few who actually remember what the test was about: following instructions. *'Aki-chan': Passing the Entrance Exam has the following actions: #The student is officially recognized by the International Jewel Registry. #The student is entitled to the Organization's money made from donations in proportion to the tasks completed and they can now take Jobs. #A "capability" class will be assigned based on the results of the exam. #A "Threat Level" will be assigned based on the results of the exam. Ranks Aoi-chan: There are nine ranks for Jewels, with F-Rank being the weakest and Wizard Saints being the strongest: *Wizard Saints: With a total of 13 members a generation; Mages with capabilities of an extent that they're considered immeasurable and omnipotent. At this level, many Jewels gain the ability to become Magic Gods. A Wizard Saint's power is roughly hundred times higher than a S-Rank Jewel. A Wizard Saint level Jewel is easily able to take on multiversal threats by themselves and can destroy a multiverse when fighting seriously. A Wizard Saint's sheer power (willpower) is so great, that unleashing it causes the entire Multiverse to start shaking. Even places that exist outside of everything are effected by them releasing their power. Even when they are holding back their power, simply unleashing a tiny fraction of their power entire cities get wiped out instantly while also causing massive tidal waves and hurricanes that violently shake the planet apart. A Wizard Saint's willpower is so massive it can push the weaker willpower away thus acting like a force field armor. *S-Rank: Jewels with capabilities of an extent that they're considered nigh-omnipotent. A S-rank Jewel is easily able to take on universal level threats i.e. Archgdemons & Archangels. *A-Rank: Jewels with capabilities of an extent that they can fight alone against a massive intergalactic military force on equal terms. A-Ranks and up can use their Innate Magical Field whenever they please. An A-rank Jewel is easily able to take on a galaxy cluster level threats. *B-Rank: Just like C-Rank, magical powers are highly beneficial in everyday life and military combat. B-Ranks can freely use their Jewel-Forge whenever they please. B-Rank and up are immune to magic negating objects and powers. A B-rank Jewel is easily able to take on galaxy level threats. *C-Rank: Jewels with capabilities of a degree when their magical abilities are considered convenient in everyday life, ability-wise this is the class when one starts to be treated as part of the elite. A C-rank Jewel is easily able to take on Solar system level threats. *D-Rank: Just like E-Rank, magical powers are not very useful in everyday life. A D-rank Jewel is easily able to destroy a large sun. *E-Rank: Magical powers of the degree to levitate a book, many students belong here. An E-rank Jewel is easily able to destroy a large planet. *F-Rank: Exceptions aside, cannot be considered completely powerless, but is considered one of the so-called "students that can't keep up at school". Might possess some degree of power, but unable to truly control it. A F-rank Jewel is easily able to destroy a moon. To go to the next class up a Jewel must be ranked #1 in their class, at which point they can choose to stay at the top of their class or start at the bottom of the next class, or, such as with Nayuta Mitsuari a Jewel can be put directly into a higher class if their score on the registry test is high enough. Payment Aki-chan: Joining the International Jewel Registry is a contract that allows the Jewel to gain money, which is automatically banked into their accounts. The more prestigious the school or higher the level of the Jewel, the greater the reward. However, they are then tasked to participate in more experiments and researches. Joining the International Jewel Registry also allows Jewels to take Jobs that most normal people wouldn't be able to do without Magic. Transformations Mystic Force Mystic Force Mode refers to the form a Wizard Saint assumes upon activating his/her Magic Comm Dev's Duel Registry, in this form, they are equipped with a type of magical uniform, which acts as a manifestation of their powers. Unfortunately, since Mystic Force Mode is essentially a change of clothes into a magical uniform, dispelling the user's magic renders them utterly naked. This form also grants unbelievable enhancements to their normal abilities. This form possesses Divine Circuits that run on Divine Mana. Any Mystic Force mode user is universal by logic (they create their own universe/independent law that rewrites the rest of creation), but that's just standard/common factor. In reality, even weakest Mystic Force mode user easily bust multiple universes at once with their mere presence if they don't control it. Once Mystic Force mode is activated the user becomes a fully abstract being that can exist outside of spacetime, causality and reality. As a result of their lack of limitations by the physical realm, they can be considered omnipotent in the most objective sense. Retaining the godly power also causes the user's normal form to become more powerful than before, and also gifts them with the Magic God or Psychic God form (depending on if they are a Gemstone or a Jewel) - a form which utilizes the power of the Mystic Force mode with an extreme physical change in appearance. All Mystic Force users able to release a divine aura which blinds all non-God level creatures while also renders them immobile. The Imoutoverse has its own unique power ranking (at least Mystic Force and up does) based on how many Divine Circuits the person has. It's an adamant rule within the Imoutoverse that Mystic Force mode users with a lower Divine Circuits count can NEVER win against a Mystic Force with a higher count, even if the one with a lower Divine Circuit count has visibly far better parameters. The source of power for Mystic Force users and Magic Gods, Divine Circuits is what allows a Jewel to harness Divine Mana which is the source of all axioms of reality, including inter-dimensional space-time itself. Divine Circuits are generally measured with numbers, and having more Divine Circuits than another Mystic Force user or Magic God indicates superiority, with having ten or more making it impossible for the weaker opponents from harming you. The highest number of Divine Circuits an average Jewel is born with is 1 Divine Circuit and the most being 1,000. A Mystic Force User's mere presence causes damage to the very fabric of the Multiverse that they are currently in and also causes reality to shift, twist and breakdown the longer they stays in one place. A Mystic Force mode user powers can not be negated or sealed once activated (not even Obsolescence can effect them like in their regular form). Magic God A Magic God or Psychic God is a term used to refer to a being who has mastered their magic or esper ability, they have the power to alter all things in the world without exception through magic, furthermore, they have become so overwhelmingly powerful that they can battle Witch Goddesses on equal terms. With such an interesting prospect, many organizations, seek and fear Magic Gods. Only a few Wizard Saints can actually turn into a Magic God and can only maintain the form for a couple of minutes before becoming tired from the strain. Witches can also assume a form similar to this called Witch Goddess. Beings who reached Magic God or Psychic God have these powers: Ultimate Physical Abilities (they aren't bound to such concepts like strength, durability, and, speed anymore as they are as powerful as they need to be), Information Manipulation, Duality Transcendence, Energy and Matter Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Meta Probability Manipulation, Changing the laws of nature, Mathematics Manipulation, Durability Negation, Mind Related power immunity, Reality Manipulation (they are their own independent multiverse), Transcendence (metaphysical existence, nonexistence, Conceptual and Abstract), Exists beyond the confines of traditional laws of metaphysics, Conceptual Regeneration, They are completely immune to any force that opposes them that is not matched to it, Immortality (can only be killed by a superior force), Able to sense souls and their specific characteristics, even at large distances, Immunity to supernatural poisons and diseases, Resistance (Magic, Psionics, Mental, Spiritual, Spatial, Temporal and Conceptual Attacks), Acausality, Regeneration Negation (they are able to destroy their foes in every sphere of existence.), Status Lock, Law Enforcement, Manipulating space-time itself (regardless of its complexity), all of their attacks are now conceptual in nature. Everyone who has reached Magic or Psychic God is a walking multiverse; atoms, spirits, planets, stars, the concept of existence, non-existence of all this is the all-encompassing divine reality. Magic God’s existence also becomes that of an “infinite microcosm” equal to a whole multiverse and allowing them to draw upon infinite energy. Magic God mode is activated upon death which can save the life of a Jewel during heated battles. They are so powerful that their mere presence in the universe may destroy it. Sherria, with the help of Ilona's Third Host, was able to formulate a spell that would allow a Magic God to walk in the world without destroying it, which works by infinitely dividing their power in order to deliberately weaken themselves. The spell has a prep and casting time that equals three minuets total. Even though this spell weakens a Magic God, it essentially makes them unkillable and unsealable as their existences are eternally layered, preventing from truly getting killed or sealed unless all of the infinite layers of their existences are killed or sealed which is impossible as all of their past selves are also made into Magic Gods as well. The manipulation of Axioms does effect them or their physiology. Each Magic God (and their equivalents) has their own activation requirements on top of only being able to use it in the presence of another Magic God-level being and once the Magic God Restriction Spell has been casted. However, before they can even use their Magic God mode one must study under Sherria for a year and then pass her seven test without outside help or the use of anything that isn't your bare hand (no magic or items). Even before this you must write a seven page essay about the reason why you want to train under Sherria and you must offer her something each day of training. Even once you pass all of these tests one must still pass Ilona's secret test of character set-up by her to see if you are truly worthy of such power. In short, the Magic Gods are powerful on a multi-universal scale. They are able to travel between parallel universes, effortlessly destroy just about everything, including entire multi-verses, and even create high abstract or higher-dimensional entities. Ultimate State The Ultimate State is the Magic God mode equivalent for humans in which they absorb the ambient Divine Ki that is around them to achieve their Ultimate State, by doing this: they gain a massive boost to all of their stats and covers them in a glowing, impenetrable aura of Divine Ki. Ultimate State multiplies the user's power 10,000 fold once activated. Ultimate State can only be achieved by those who have trained their body, mind, spirit, and Ki control to their utmost peak through very rigorous training from hell for years. Furthermore, one can only access this state only after they have passed the Gauntlet of Heroes, Looked into the Mirror of the Soul, and completed five of the ten Trails of Gods. On top of the new found power the user has the ability to summon their Spirit Animal which can manifest as anything. Technological Godhood In the year 2018 the technological progress of mankind was at its highest (apparently, civilisation so advanced that "it can not be imagined at present") due to the findings of ancient alien tech left on Earth by the Cyberzz millions of years ago. People used this knowledge to create technology capable of turning mere human into "God", unifying principles of time travel and knitting the universe, the technological wonder called the Throne was created (although, it wasn't the original project). While using a Throne, the user has the power to manipulate space-time and Cosmic Forces. They are as physically and mentally powerful as physics and logic would allow them to be and they also can see all possibilities endlessly. Technological Gods are always absorbing information and history from everything around them giving them a better understanding of the universe around them. Their bodies have nigh-godly regeneration and vastly enhanced senses. The develope a form of ESP and pseudo-teleportation to go along with their other powers. Much like with the Magic and Psychic Gods, Technological Gods can bring people to their Throne Rooms which separates the mind from the body so the target won't die from being brought to a dimension without the concepts of Life and Death. Most Technological Gods summon their Thrones in the form of a weapon or armor so that they can keep their full power by technically being on their Throne. Technological Godhood is far weaker than Magic God mode, Psychic God mode, and Ultimate State but lasts slightly longer than those forms; however, unlike those forms this one can only be activated three times a year and the technology can be broken if the user isn't careful. Negative aspects Foreign concerns Aki-chan: Destiny City is the first to successfully create Technological Magic Gods, because of this however, many countries such as the united States of America and Japan and other rich nations desire the secrets of the creation of Technological Jewels, as well the ire and suspicion of the United Nations. As consequence to this, security in the city is tight with five surveillance satellites above the city year round, that separates the city from the outside world among others. North Korea and America had a breeding program intended to create powerful Dark Witches. They kidnapped Witch, Jewel and Elf women who have the capacity to bear powerful magic users, forcibly impregnate them with Demon god semen, and expose them to boatloads of Dark Mana & Demonic radiation. The births were almost invariably fatal for the mother, and the program went through countless of victims who gave birth to sterile hybrids before enough children who could reproduce were born to create a viable gene pool, at which point the whole program was covered up, but not before the Fourth Generation of Wizard Saints put an end to it themselves. Domestic concerns Aoi-chan: Some of the scientists who research magical and psychic powers try to increase a person's powers, especially if said powers are unique, via unethical methods such as dangerous drugs and unethical experiments. Some of these methods achieve their desired results, but others fail horribly, ending with its participants traumatized, injured, or even dead. In fact, some of the most powerful Jewels in Destiny City are the result of these dark programs. Aki-chan: The fact that the city is always under surveillance, means that Destiny City's Grand Magic Council are aware of these experiments, but choose to turn a blind eye to them and allow the scientists that run them to do as they wish as long as the public does not know and said experiments have achieved their desired results. Moreover, Ranks are used as a status symbol for students, and especially apparent in schools such as DMA and Kizuna, the higher Ranks are more likely to treat lower Ranks poorly even with disdain. Taboo Aoi-chan: Most Jewel's Magic has its own set of rules that must never be broken, known as a taboo. Different taboos that are broken have different effects on the user's body. Mystic Wraiths Aki-chan: If a Jewel breaks their taboo too many times they might lose control of their own magic and in turn lose control of themselves. When this happens they turn into Mystic Wraiths, as such these are beings that were once Jewels and were devoured by their own magic powers. Mystic Wraiths come in literally all shapes and sizes, but always appear as a pitch black body, the weaker ones seem to be easily reverted back to normal and vaguely humanoid. They can often appear as a result of Calamity Triggers, specifically Nayuta's caused quite a few to appear. The most well known Mystic Wraith is Reisys Marvell. Mystic Wraiths are on the same level as a Great Witches. Gallery File:Sample-f552ccc0095d7ea0a833fd15628a5f07.jpg|Jessica Renee Philomele and Razeluxe Ibis are two A-Class Jewels that are very popular Independent Mages. File:Arm Wrestling.jpg|Some Jewel Mutations have unfathomable strength and can easily break the arm wrestling test. File:Physical Test.jpg|Some Jewels overdo what is needed to pass their Magical Ability Test. Trivia *Jewels are the second most common race on Earth, making up about 40% of the population. *See also the Imoutoverse Glossary *A female Jewel's breasts are so impressive even the Great Witch leader herself cannot make a Jewel woman flat chested using an age reversal curse. Instead they become large-breasted lolis. *Gigantic marshmallow mounds of breast fat are a common traits with the Imoutoverse. It isn’t just for fan service or comedy either. Breast size is a common shorthand for characterization too. Of course, sex appeal is a factor. Large breasts are associated with the following personality characteristics. The larger or smaller the bust size, the stronger the character displays the characteristics associated with their cup letter. #Confidence #Assertiveness #Motherly #Open #Capable *In ancient Destiny City culture, it is a custom to rip a large-breasted woman's shirt open at least once every day. *A Jewel girl who wears glasses will gain unrivaled beauty when she removes them. *It is possible to learn a related magic or learn how to use another type of magic over time, but most Jewels stick to the one that they were born with. *Most Kawaii Five-0 members are Jewels. *Tawawa's Café is very popular among young Jewels and Gemstones. *Jewels are a form of celebrities in Destiny City. Even Jewels in training, like Alexandra Brantini and the members of the Thirteen Wizard Saints, are known to have dedicated fans among the spectators of the Grand Destiny Star Games. *The feeling of being fed upon and drained is very intense and can induce arousal if the woman is not already. The act itself can also push the recipient into such a state of erotic bliss that they no longer seem to care or realize that their life is being drained from them. *Battles between Jewels are fierce and ruthless, and with the battlefield brimming with explosive techniques and weaponry, it’s natural that the girls’ and boys' outfits would take some collateral damage. As they take damage, the durability of their outfit decreases, and their outfit becomes reduced to shreds to reflect it. If their outfit is completely destroyed, their defense will decrease and they’ll take increased damage. *Ki is a natural energy given off by people and objects when they move. It is separate from Mana. Category:Blog posts Category:Property of Imouto-tan Category:Information Category:Terminology